Industrial process control and automation systems are routinely used to automate large and complex industrial processes. The industrial processes often include a large amount of industrial equipment, and each piece of industrial equipment may fail or experience some other type of fault one or more times during its operational lifetime. “Asset monitoring” generally refers to a process that involves collecting information about assets, processing the information using a set of algorithmic rules, and publishing alerts to human operators when potential faults with the assets are detected using the rules.